objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA 6(My way)
Since it won my poll. Here it is! At Yoyleland *team No Name is recovered by the HPRC* GB: PUFFBALL WHY DID YOU MAKE US LOSE YOU TRAITOR. Gelatin: i dont know. Prize Firey announcer: lets get to the prize. So we got a LOT of votes. Lets show the likes Firey announcer: Puffball Puffball: do i win prize Firey announcer: no. You got the least likes out of everyone Puffball: WHAT. But But Firey announcer: shut up. Anyway GB and Rocky dont earn the prize with 108 and 133 likes. TB and Fries dont earn it either. Its down to Gelatin and Firey. Who will get the most likes *drumroll plays* Firey announcer: and Gelatin wins the prize at 989 likes. Gelatin: wow. Thats a lot of likes, Thanks viewers! Firey announcer: spin the wheel. Gelatin spins wheel and the prize chosen is Blueberry flavour skin Gelatin: What im turning blue Firey announcer: Yup. You will now have blueberry skin for 1 month Gelatin: you gotta be kidding me. Prizes list the prizes were Steal someone from WOAH bunch Blueberry flavour skin(chosen) Switch to Freesmart Gold token Immunity to the final 13 a needle Get a robot copy of yourself Elimination Firey announcer: lets get to the elimination. Firey is safe with 101 votes. So is Gelatin with 148. TB and Rocky are safe with 199 and 223 votes respectively. Fries recieved only 342 dislikes GB: NOT AGAIN. Firey announcer: lets see the votes. *drumroll* Firey announcer: Golf ball is safe with 667 dislikes and Puffball is eliminated with 1442 votes Puffball: WHAT. This is crazy. *Flinger tries flinging her but fails* Puffball: haha you cannot fling me. Now gimme the prize Firey announcer: NO. The LPTD will eliminate you Puffball: wha*gets teleported* Challenge Firey announcer: Pin Spin the wheel Pin: but i lost my arms. Coiny: ill do it for you.. *Coiny spin the wheel* Pencil: ugh. It better not be one of the finding challenges *wheel lands on power of three(again) Firey announcer: youll be in groups of three for this challenge. Pencil: its no fun with out Match and Bubble Challenges list Find Leafy and execute her Get the old announcer back Balloon popping contest Jump for as long as you can Power of three(chosen) Go down a 140 m waterslide Eat 100 Yoylecakes Get Gelatin's green skin back Groups Firey announcer: For WOAH Bunch. since there are 7 members. One will need to sit out Nickel: ill sit out Firey announcer: Ok. So the groups are Pin,Needle and Coiny and Nickel,Spongy and Yellow face. Firey announcer: team no name has 6 members. So no one will sit out. The groups are Golf ball,Tennis ball and Rocky and Fries,Gelatin and Firey. And Freesmart will have Book,Pencil and Ruby. Ice Cube is sitting out. Pencil: Oh. I was going to sit her out anyway. Firey announcer: Anyway. First. You will come across a big box which contains a lot of stuff. Inclusing 5 team flags. Which will be used later . After that. The teams will have to find a key and unlock the door to their castle and put up their flag. Last team to do so is UFE. Pin: ok. Lets go. We need to find a flag in that big box. Gelatin*searches in the big box* Yes. I found a flag. Firey: great. Lets go At WOAH bunch pair 1 Pin*gasps* OMPF Coiny: what is it Pin: I found LIMBS. Real LIMBS. Coiny: Yay*puts the limbs on Pin* Pin: YES. I got my limbs back i can help the team. At No name pair 1. GB: i think we got the flag. Time to move on Pin: i see flag. Lets take it. At No name pair 2. Firey:*finds a key* We found the key. Lets unlock the castle door Coiny: not so fast*throws water on Firey* Thats better Firey announcer: Coiny,Pin,Needle. You are the first to set up the flag. Go now. Fries: Seriously Firey. No we have to recover him. At Freesmart Ruby: I found a flag Pencil: RUBY. THATS ONLY A PIECE OF PAPER Ruby: sorry. Anyway i found a flag Pencil; thats the SAME piece of Paper you found earlier. YOU DUM DUM Ruby*gets a knife and stabs herself* Pencil: why did you do that Ruby Ruby: because you a a are so mean to me. Pencil: Im sorry. But please dont stab yourself like that again. Tell me if something is wrong okay. Book goes to HPRC to recover Ruby Pencil: whatever i found the flag so lets go. at No name pair 2 Gelatin: we did it Firey announcer: Gelatin,Firey,Fries. You placed 2nd. Not bad GB:*places flag*yes. We did it. Firey: announcer: You three are safe. Ruby: its taking an awfull long time to climb up the castle Pencil: dont worry. We are there*places flag* Firey announcer: freesmart is safe and WOAH Bunch set 2 is UFE so please vote for Nickel,Yellow face or Spongy Category:BFDIA 6